McCheese
Mayor McCheese, real name Tyler-James Robinson, was the founder and ruthless dictator of McDonaldLand, the name of the world-government set up by McDonalds after the end of the Destroyer Civil War. Most of the information about McCheese was destroyed by the survivors of the Deltarune Uprising, but it is known that he is considered to be the second Anti-Destroyer, and the most successful, that nearly wiped out the Destroyers, save for KGB agent Taras Kulakov, and Monty. He was initially killed by Taras Kulakov on July 14th, 2001. He, at some point, had intercourse with a woman, giving birth to his illegitimate son, Beef Boss. He is also technically the grandfather of Onesie. He is considered to be the overarching antagonist of the entire Destroyers series, as well as being the main antagonist of the Destroyers franchise as a whole. Overview Birth and Normal Life Tyler-James Robinson was born in the United States to an unnamed mother and father, and is actually a human, and not a giant anthropomorphic cheeseburger with a human body. He was a normal young boy, and lived a happy and carefree life. When he grew up, he joined the McDonalds corporation, hoping that cooking quick and reasonably priced cheeseburgers would help make the world a better place. While McDonalds as a whole did extremely well and became one of the most profitable companies of all time, the specific McDonalds restaurant where Robinson worked failed miserably, as he was unable to make a proper living. At an unknown date, he attempted and failed suicide because of this. Fall to Evil At some point, he was contacted by an ancient evil who gave him the dark powers of CLABSOS, corrupting him and turning him evil. He remained human, but gained dark and ancient powers that allowed him to influence people. His immediate goal was to take over the world for this being, and thanked the ancient being who gave him his powers for his help, telling him that he would give him the world. Thanks to the powers given to him by the entity, he knew of the Destroyers, and felt that he needed to infiltrate them. From this point forward, Tyler-James took the name of "McCheese" for no apparent reason, only taking off his cheeseburger-esque mask when necessary. Coup of the Destroyers and Takeover of the World He joined the Destroyers sometime after his manifestation, and used the Destroyers to turn against each other, taking control of their society. He then turned those who sided with him into a group known as the McDestroyers, who served as his elite CLABSOS task force. However, he never intended for the membership of the McDestroyers to be permanent, as he intended to use their CLABSOS to create minions loyal to only him. He used these McDestroyers, as well as his massive McDonalds army to start a war against the rest of the world in World War Cheese. Overthrow and Demise He eventually renamed the Earth into "McDonaldLand", where he ruled with an iron fist for many years. The people underneath his rule decided that he needed to be disposed of. On July 14th, 2001, his HQ was stormed by the Resistance, where he was killed by Taras Kulakov in a suicide mission. His body was teleported to the Funny Temple. Legacy and Revival McCheese has been recognized as the second Anti-Destroyer who nearly annihilated the order entirely. Unfortunately, he was revived by Zavala and is now serving the Shitposting Brigade after the discovery of his body in the Funny Temple. He took control of the Shitposting Brigade and became its de-facto leader, turning them into a new McDonaldLand force. He used the Shitposting Brigade to discover a source of CLABSOS - The Dark Mines. Using this, he created a clone of Adrian Shephard known as "Dark Shephard", who would serve as his loyal second in command. Around this time, he learned of the Reset, and was dedicated to stopping it, as he wished to rule over the Multiverse with his memories intact. Further Corruption and Complete Insanity He once again contacted Sab Yibab, the entity who granted him his evil powers, telling him that Sab is more than welcome to join the Dark Destroyers in order to defeat Noble and the Destroyers, as well as preventing the Reset from occurring. Sab agreed, and transformed McCheese into a powerful eldritch entity like him, removing the last few pieces of humanity left in McCheese. At this point, all parts of Tyler-James Robinson had died - and only McCheese was left. This drove McCheese insane with power, barely even being able to form cohesive sentences and using Dark Shephard to command his troops. Death McCheese was killed by the Destroyers during the final battle of the Third Great Fortnite War, ending his evil once and for all. Once his power was drained, he returned to calling himself Tyler, begging for forgiveness for his actions. Bobo Icemek accepted his apology and attempted to keep him alive until Noble killed Tyler by shooting him in the head. Trivia * McCheese, despite the many beliefs to the contrary, was not always evil, but was corrupted by Sab Yibab, the ultimate evil in the Destroyers universe. Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Destroyer Category:Deltarune Category:Veteran Category:Deceased Category:Non-Binary